Navidad
by Kara2992
Summary: He aquí una historia muy bonita que hallé aquí mismo... Sólo que la traducí para más facilidad. Espero les guste tanto como a mí...Chrno y Rosette quedan atrapados en medio de una nevada, en Navidad


**Original title: Christmas**

**Translate: Navidad**

Autor: fornwalt

Translator: Kara2992

N/T: No he puesto aquí la nota de fornwalt, puesto que no la vi necesaria. Otra cosa: fornwalt dice que la caja que anda Chrno-kun es de madera, cosa que yo desconozco por completo. Si no es así, por favor díganme y lo corrijo en la traducción. La traducción es lo más literal posible, exceptuando casos en los que el uso de las palabras en español sería innecesario.

Disclaimer: Chrno no nos pertenece ni a fornwalt ni a mí, el contexto de la historia original es de fornwalt, y la traducción va por mi parte, puesto que me ha parecido muy bonita...

**Navidad**

**1. Nieve**

Rosette gimió y enterró su cabeza en sus manos. No se suponía que las cosas terminaran así. Se suponía que la Navidad era un tiempo donde los amigos intercambiaban regalos, discutían acerca del año que venía, se reunían alrededor de un cálido fuego, cantaban villancicos. No se suponía que era para ser gastada caminando trabajosamente a través de nieve hasta las rodillas en un bosque de pinos lejos de la civilización.

Rosette había estado en el monasterio preparándose para la Fiesta Anual de Navidad cuando la alarma tenía que llegar. La Orden de Magdalena le había dicho a la Hermana Kate acerca de un demonio perdido en un bosque cerca de un pueblo en las afueras de Nueva York. Kate había localizado a la exorcista y a su compañero rápida y silenciosamente, diciéndoles que tenían que salir inmediatamente. Rosette tuvo un ataque, pero al final Chrno la convenció de ir.

Ellos habían conducido hasta el pueblo, parqueado su auto y esperado hasta el anochecer para cazar el demonio, diciendo que le era imposible resistir la luz del sol. Finalmente, después de horas de búsqueda, el par había encontrado y combatido el demonio. Ello fue bastante duro, pero con la ayuda de un _Gospel_ (_Evangelio_), Rosette había conseguido matarlo, enviándolo de vuelta a las profundidades del Infierno. Desafortunadamente, para ese momento, ambos, el demonio y la monja estaban completamente perdidos en el gigantesco bosque.

Otra cosa que no ayudaba era que había empezado a nevar justo antes de que encontraran el demonio. Ahora, cerca de tres horas después de que el demonio fuera exorcizado, la nieve estaba arriba de sus rodillas, y Rosette y Chrno estaban agotados del esfuerzo que tomó sólo caminar a través de la gélida nieve, que más parecía agua que otra cosa.

'_Vaya manera de pasar nuestra Víspera de Navidad…' _pensó Rosette oscuramente, exhalando su aliento tibio en sus manos en un desesperado intento por evitar que se le entumecieran. Ella le echó un vistazo a Chrno, quien se veía un poco mejor de lo que ella se sentía, pero no por mucho. Él se volvió hacia ella y sonrió tranquilamente.

"Estoy seguro de que el pueblo está por aquí en alguna parte," dijo él suavemente, su energía ya gastada.

Rosette rió, pero le salió como unas cansadas risitas bajas, "No bromees, Chrno. El pueblo no está por aquí."

Chrno se encogió de hombros, mirando alrededor, "No hay dónde parar. Si nos seguimos moviendo, al final evitaremos quedar enterrados en la nieve."

"Es cierto," Rosette suspiró derrotada, "Vaya Víspera de Navidad¿eh?"

"Ciertamente es distinta de otras," él le sonrió de nuevo, "Pero al final no estamos solos."

Rosette asintió con la cabeza lentamente, empujando a través de la nieve como un agotado arado, "Sí. De todas formas, desearía que pudiéramos detenernos y descansar, solo un poco."

"No podemos hacer eso. No volveríamos a levantarnos otra vez," destacó Chrno. Él continuó contemplando el área. A la derecha, árboles se interponían en su visión, bloqueando cualquier cosa excepto la nieve los troncos a la vista. El negro cielo ya no era visible, ya que los altos árboles lo ocultaban de los ojos humanos. Una blanca manta de la suave sustancia cubría el suelo, como crema batida sobre el chocolate caliente. Esta se levantaba y caía en varios lugares, pero la mayor parte de ella estaba plana. A la izquierda, la base de una enorme montaña bloqueaba su vista.

"Rosette, creo que estamos más lejos del pueblo de lo que pensamos," él movió la caja de madera en su espalda. Rosette se detuvo y se volvió para estar frente a él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella. Él movió un pulgar hacia la montaña.

"No había ninguna montaña junto a él," remarcó. Rosette lanzó sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de frustración y enojo.

"¡No!" se hundió en la nieve, con la fatiga agotando finalmente lo mejor de ella, "¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de eso antes?"

"Estaba escondida por los árboles hasta hace apenas unos minutos, y estamos exhaustos. No te des una paliza por eso," con delicadeza él tomó su brazo, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella tiritó cuando la nieve en la que había estado sentada empezó a empapar sus ropas.

"Estoy cansada, Chrno," dijo ella, levantando la mirada a la montaña, "No puedo continuar así. Yo no soy tan resistente como tú."

Los ojos de Chrno se ablandaron, y él suspiró, "¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí, y yo voy a encontrar un lugar para que descanses?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, "Tú estás tan cansado como yo, Chrno. Ambos necesitamos descansar," ella continuó mirando fijamente la montaña.

"Bueno, solamente no podemos detenernos—"

"¿Qué te parece eso a ti?" ella señaló algo arriba en la montaña, a una mancha oscura.

Chrno miró fijamente la mancha, parpadeando para enfocar sus cansados ojos, "¿Una cueva, talvez?"

Rosette sonrió abiertamente, nuevamente enérgica, "Eso fue lo que pensé. Espera aquí, yo voy a subir a ver."

"¡No!" objetó Chrno, "Estamos en mitad del invierno. Posiblemente hay un oso que está hibernando allí arriba o algo más!"

Rosette se encogió de hombros, "Es igual que tenga una muerte rápida con un ataque de oso, o que me congele lentamente hasta morir aquí abajo. No me gusta ninguna de las dos, pero escogería la primera si tuviera que hacerlo. Espera aquí."

Ignorando las protestas de Chrno, la monja agarró algunas rocas y empezó a escalar la montaña, olvidando su fatiga en su repentino ataque de adrenalina. Ella escaló por unos minutos, hasta que la entrada de la cueva quedó a la vista. Cautelosamente, asomó su cabeza sólo lo suficiente para ver dentro.

La cueva estaba extremadamente oscura, y la luz de la luna llena no ayudaba nada. Rosette frunció el ceño y quitó una mano de la montaña para pescar una linterna que no había sido de mucho uso en el nevado clima. La encendió, alumbrando el interior y rezando para que no hubiera animales salvajes dentro de la cueva.

Rosette suspiró en señal de alivio, y un mareo barrió a través de ella cuando el haz de luz iluminaba cada rincón de la cueva. La cueva no era muy profunda, se detenía cerca de veinte pies dentro de la montaña. De todas formas, era suficiente para mantener la nieve fuera. El oso fue un más que inexistente miedo, como cualquier otro animal salvaje. Rió fuertemente, trepando dentro de la cueva y mostrando su linterna hacia la parte baja de la montaña para conseguir la atención de Chrno.

Ella no sabía si él la había visto en un inicio, pero después de unos minutos un ruido fue oído, y Rosette echó un vistazo por el borde de la entrada para ver al demonio siguiendo sus pasos. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó su mano, arrastrándolo a él y a la caja de madera por el borde dentro de la pequeña cueva.

"¡Mira, Chrno!" exclamó ella felizmente. Él miró cautelosamente alrededor de la solitaria cueva.

"Qué suerte…" murmuró él. Rosette se encogió de hombros.

"¿A quién le importa¡Ahora no tenemos que caminar más!" ella se quitó su equipo y lo tiró al lado de la cueva. Luego se hundió junto a la pared, apoyándose contra la fría roca y suspirando felizmente. Chrno se encogió de hombros y se quitó la caja, dejándola junto a las posesiones de Rosette. Le echó un vistazo a la monja, quien había cerrado los ojos. Ella estaba un poco pálida por el frío, y él se dio cuenta de que la parte inferior de su vestido estaba empapado, cortesía de la nieve. Ella tiritó un poco, y él frunció el ceño.

"Voy a conseguir algo de leña," comentó, volviendo a descender la montaña, "Volveré pronto."

"No te pierdas," dijo Rosette adormecida. Él asintió y continuó bajando el costado de la montaña.

Después de más o menos media hora, Chrno entró en la cueva de nuevo, esta vez cargado de leña, "Rosette, ya regresé," dijo en medio de la oscuridad. No hubo respuesta, y sus ojos instantáneamente se dirigieron hacia la pila de equipaje. Las cosas de Rosette todavía estaban presentes¿entonces dónde estaba la chica?

Dejó la leña y continuó registrando la cueva, el pánico constantemente aumentando en su pecho, "¿Rosette¿Rosette?" llamó suavemente, tocando alrededor del piso del refugio de roca. Escuchó algo moviéndose en un rincón, y al instante se dirigió hacia el sonido. Sus dedos se helaron cuando tocaron cabello suave, y el alivio corrió a través de sus venas como chocolate caliente en un día frío. Su pactante se había quedado dormida mientras él estaba afuera recogiendo leña, y claramente ella no tenía intención de moverse pronto.

_Está bien,_ decidió Chrno, moviéndose para hacer el fuego, _No me apetece volver a estar en la nieve tampoco._ Echó un vistazo afuera para ver como la nieve caía suavemente fuera de la entrada. Caía lentamente, hipnotizándolo por varios segundos. Un reacio tiritar lo despertó de su trance, recordándole del frío que les había causado problemas toda la noche.

Le costó algo de trabajo hacer el hogar, y en unos minutos un alegre fuego estaba bailando frente a él, iluminando la cueva. Se acercó, recogiendo a Rosette, y poniéndola en una manta que él había recuperado de la caja de madera. Después le colocó la segunda, y última, manta sobre ella y la arropó delicadamente. Ella se movió, pero no se despertó. Chrno la observó cariñosamente por unos momentos antes de volver su mirada y acostarse contiguo a ella, tanto así que sus cabezas estaban a menos de un pie de distancia. Allí, contra el frío suelo de piedra, al lado del parpadeante fuego, él cayó dormido.

Chrno despertó abruptamente cuando se sintió siendo halado hacia algo. Él gimió y medio dormido abrió sus ojos carmesí, mirando alrededor soñolientamente. Una dulce y suave voz susurró en su oído, y él se dio cuenta a medias de que algo estaba siendo envuelto alrededor de él. Algo cálido.

"Es Navidad, y tú no deberías tener que dormir en la piedra, tonto," dijo silenciosamente una voz femenina. Él reconoció a Rosette, y se dio vuelta para verla frente a frente. Ella le sonrió, halándolo más cerca de ella.

"Me diste las mantas, y no es justo que te deje dormir en el frío piso de roca, Chrno," le dijo. La revuelta mente de Chrno ordenó lo que ella dijo cuando sus manos sentían la suave sustancia que había sido puesta sobre él. Una manta. La que había estado bajo Rosette, por cierto.

"Yo… Yo estoy bien allá," dijo él suavemente, sonrojándose sin querer. Diciendo la verdad, él estaba mucho más cómodo ahí, al lado de la chica que amaba y por quien daría su vida por proteger, pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo, así que decidió mantenerlo a salvo. Ella agitó su cabeza.

"Duérmete otra vez, Chrno. Lamento haberte despertado," Rosette le dio la vuelta y tiró de él más cerca de sí, de modo que la espalda del chico estaba contra su pecho y su mejilla descansaba sobre su cabeza, enterrada en el violáceo cabello del demonio. A través del íntimo contacto de ambos, él olió un poco del perfume de la chica, y lo inhaló profundamente. Para él, eso fue como una droga, e instantáneamente el demonio se sintió completamente soñoliento otra vez.

"'nas Noches… Rosette…" murmuró. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico, y su cabeza descansó en uno de ellos.

"Buenas Noches, Chrno. Feliz Navidad," susurró Rosette en su oído cuando él lentamente caía dormido.

---

NT: Hay una frase que no entendí, pero que, en caso de que sea realmente importante, agregaré una vez la traduzca. Otra cosa: el otro capítulo lo subiré después, puesto que ya me falta poco.


End file.
